Loves Tricky Magic
by Runawaydreamer
Summary: RonRaven & HarryJenny rr
1. Chapter1

"Love's Tricky Magic"  
  
A/N: Hey you people this is my first Harry Potter Romance Fanfiction so go easy on me okay! Pleaseeeeeeeee R/R!  
  
Disclaimer : Hello! I don't own these characters , so you can't sue me!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ron Finds Out"  
  
Hogwarts School finally ended and Harry didn't like the fact that he had to go back to the mean Aunt,Uncle, & cousin of   
  
his. So Ron asked him if he wanted to go to his house. Harry was glad that his friend asked him over. He didn't think he   
  
could ever go back to the Durslyes , but that wasn't the only reason he was glad that he was going to be at Ron's house all   
  
summer. He has been keeping a secret deep down inside of him for a while now. He didn't want to tell anybody cause he   
  
wasn't to sure of it him self.  
  
  
  
As Harry was packing all he could think about was Ginny , Ron's little sister. Ron turned around and saw Harry's face all red   
  
and smiling.   
  
"What are you so happy about!?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry wasn't paying any attention to what his friend was saying. He was to deep into his thoughts....Or at least he was until   
  
Ron slapped a cold wet wash cloth in his face.   
  
Harry & Ron got on the train. When Ginny walked in the compartment she smiled and sat down. Ginny's friend , Raven , was   
  
going to spend the summer with Ginny. Raven got out her comb and started to comb her long flowing. Harry's face grew   
  
red and he smiled back. Ron glanced over at his friend noticing why his face was so red before. It was a long silent ride.   
  
When they got back home Harry & Ron ran up stairs to put their belongings in Ron's room. Then Ron asked a question that   
  
Harry thought he'd ask adventuly. But not this soon.   
  
"Do you like my little sister , Harry?"  
  
  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"Cause when you saw her on the train you face got all red , and it was like that when you were packing to go to my house to. "   
  
  
  
Harry sighed then shook his head yes a little. "But don't tell any one cause i'm not for sure of my feelings yet," Harry yelled.   
  
"Fine alright ," Ron said with his hands in the air like Harry was going to arest him.   
  
Ron & Harry heard his mom call them down for supper so while they were walking down Ginny and Raven nearly knocked   
  
them down running down the stairs.   
  
All threw supper Harry's face was red and got even redder every time he saw Ginny. When Ron and Harry where walking   
  
upstairs Raven and Ginny nearly pushed down the stairs again. Ron yelled ,"Learn some manners!" Geeez!   
  
When Ron looked at Harry he was watching Ginny run down the hall to her room. Ron just sighed and said to himself ," Some  
  
how I feel like this is going to a longgggg summer...." 


	2. Chapter2

"Love's Tricky Magic"  
  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer : Hey peeps! I don't own these characters so you can't sue me. naner-naner-naner-er  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Raven's & Ron's get together"  
  
Raven & Ginny were at their last round of playing truth & dare in Ginny's  
  
room. Raven's last question was "do you like Harry?"   
  
That question took a while for Ginny to answer cause she was afraid Raven  
  
might do some thing. Finally she decided that Raven and her had been threw  
  
a lot together and she could keep a secret.  
  
"Yes, I like Harry" said Ginny.  
  
Raven smiled , turned out the light , and got into her , guest , bed.  
  
In the morning Harry & Ginny were still asleep. But Ron & Raven were down  
  
stairs talking. It was 2:00am. Niether of them could go back to sleep.   
  
Ron told Raven , not thinking , that Harry liked Ginny. After Ron had  
  
told her that how could she keep it to her self!  
  
She giggled and said , " Ginny likes Harry to."  
  
Ron and Raven started ploting on how to get them both to admit it to each  
  
other. Their plan would start tomarrow and would end till Hogwarts school  
  
started up again. The two kids were ploting till Ron's mother came down  
  
to make break fast.   
  
"Good moring , Ron , Raven" said Ron's mother.  
  
"would you two go get Harry and Ginny , please?"asked Ron's mother.  
  
The two kids shook their heads yes and ran up the stairs to wake Harry & Ginny   
  
up.   
  
After breakfast Raven went and took her shower. But Harry didn't even see Ginny go  
  
into the bath room when he saw Raven go out. So while Harry was walking to the bath  
  
room Ron & Raven stuck their heads around the corner to see what would happen.  
  
When Harry opened the door he saw Ginny just now stepping out of the shower. When he heard her scream he turn around   
  
shuting the door quickly behind him. His face was flushed and with his eyes wide open.  
  
Raven and Ron hide behind the wall and started to laugh very softly...  
  
"Guess it's time for part 1 of plan A isn't it Ron" Said Raven smiling.  
  
"uh huh" said Ron laughing so hard he felt like his lungs was going to pop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Interesting , eh? LOL! Well please R/R.... I wanna know what you people think of chapter 2.   
  
-Umi 


	3. Chapter3

Ron and Raven were still planing out what they were going to do for Plan A....  
  
"I got it!"said Raven  
  
Raven started to whisper her little part of plan A.....  
  
"Hey Ron , What if they start going out before school starts up again?" asked Raven  
  
"Then they start going out before school starts up again , Duh! " said Ron  
  
Ron & Raven ran back to the house to do their work.  
  
While they were talking Harry finally got to use the shower and Ginny was hepling her mom was  
  
the dishes from break fast.   
  
Ginny was in a the middel of a great day dream of her and Harry laying on the ground together staring   
  
at the stars when......  
  
"Ginny!" Yelled Mrs. Wealsy "Pay more attenion to what you're doing! You just broke 2 dishes."  
  
Ginny told her mom she was sorry. As she was walking down the hall to see if Raven was trying   
  
to find her journal , but some thing else caught her eye first... Only because Ron's room is first in  
  
the hall way. She saw Harry writing in a journal.   
  
She triped on a fish line cord as she was walking by. Harry got up and walked to Ron's room door way to see what the noise was.   
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny said embarassed   
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said walking towards her. He bent over to help her up.   
  
Ron and Raven we laughing quietly on the steps. Having a good view of the whole sence.   
  
"You alright?"asked Harry  
  
"I'll live"said Ginny with a happy grin on her face looking down where his hand was touching hers.   
  
When Harry went back into Ron's room and shut the door Ginny started to dance & hop around in circles saying , " he touched me! he touched me!"  
  
When Ginny went into her room and shut the door Raven and Ron stood up and gave each other a high five.  
  
Ron went into his room and saw Harry jumping on his bed saying ," I touched her! i touched her!"   
  
"this is embarassing & amusing at the same time."Ron was thinking to him self."sence Raven tought up the last plan I gotta come up with one now. I'll have to sleep on it..."said Ron  
  
"If Harry ever stops jumping on it then i'll sleep on it , that is"Ron thought to him self  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP JUMPING ON THE BED!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Ron  
  
"SORRY!!!! But i 'm excited! I think she might like me!" said Harry  
  
"you got no idea"thought Ron to him self  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you all think of the 3rd chapter? 


	4. Chapter4

Ron was trying to think of Plan B when his thinking got distracted. Harry's owl flew in the window and hit his head. He went to go tell Raven about it.  
  
  
  
"But if we do this then our plan won't last all the holidays,"said Raven  
  
"true"said Ron  
  
"We'll have to watch them be all mushy with each other for another 3 1/2 months!"shouted Raven  
  
"And what do you think we'll see at school!,"Ron shouted in an annoyed voice  
  
Raven and Ron came back into the house.   
  
Plan B part 1 :  
  
"Ginny"said Raven  
  
"yes"said Ginny  
  
"Can you take this book to Harry , and tell him I enjoyed it!"asked Raven with a grin on her face  
  
"sure"said Ginny  
  
She grabbed the book and walked as slowly to Ron's room as she could. She was stareing down at the book and was thinking to her self , "I'm touching something of his" repeatedly.  
  
When Ron said come in Ginny didn't wanna walk in. She didn't wanna give up the book. But Harry got a little curious on who knocked and who didn't come in. When he opened the door there was Ginny looking sooo embarassed that it was him.   
  
They both looked down at the book then at each other over and over...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i'd put more in my chapters but if I did then my story would end quicker. And I like to keep a reader thinking! hehehe 


	5. Chapter5

This little game of looking up & down ended with Ron getting fed up!  
  
"Harry! Are you gonna come back! Or stare at my sister all day!?"shouted Ron  
  
Ron knew Harry would of had to be so embarassed by now. Ginny quickly shoved the book to his chest and ran. Harry turned around with his eyes wide open in a daze supporting the book with his arm and closing the door with his other hand.  
  
Ron couldn't help not laughing when Harry finished closing the door , putting his back close to it and slid down. He didn't even blink.  
  
When Ginny go to her room. She was talking so fast about what happened Raven forgot what Ginny was talking about. Finally Raven got fed up so she threw a pillow at her.   
  
After supper Ron and Raven went outside to talk.   
  
"I can't stand it any more!" they said at the same time  
  
They were both going on how Ginny and Harry were bugging them with their stupid crushes.  
  
So they decided to do the end of the plan now.  
  
Raven grabbed the Rons family's owl and Ron grabbed Harry's. Raven was good at making her hand writing look like some one elses so she wrote a love letter to Harry and one for Ginny. Both of the letters said the same thing.   
  
Dearest Ginny/Harry,  
  
I think of you day and night  
  
I want to confuse my love to you  
  
If you love me too, please visit me  
  
tonight under the huge Oak Tree behind the  
  
house if you love me to  
  
please do not bring this letter  
  
always yours,  
  
Ginny/Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just love to cut off at the good parts don't I! hehehehe 


End file.
